geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women executives at tech companies
This is a list of women who hold or have held high-level positions at technology companies. Women at VP level or above in management of tech companies A * Angela Ahrendts - Senior Vice President, Retail and Online Stores, Apple * Betty Alewine Retired President and Chief Executive Officer, COMSAT Corporation * DeLisa Alexander — VP, People and Brand, Red Hat * Mala Anand Senior Vice President, Cisco Services Platforms Group, Cisco * Sheila M. Anderson Chief Financial Officer, Daktronics * Colleen Arnold Senior Vice President, IBM Sales and Distribution, IBM * Susan L. Amato Senior Vice President of Marketing, previously Senior Vice President of Engineering and Network Operations, 360 Communications * Fay Arjomandi Head Vodafone xone (Venture, Incubation and Americas Foundation), Vodafone (September 2011- Present) * Lisa Arthur Chief Marketing Officer, Teradata Applications. Previously Chief Marketing Officer, Akamai Technologies. Previously Vice President of CRM and Services Marketing, Oracle. * Carolyn V. Aver Chief Financial Officer, Harmonic, Inc. * Elizabeth L. Axelrod Senior Vice President of Human Resources at eBay (March 2005-present) * Andrea J. Ayers President and CEO, Convergys Corporation B * Wendy Bahr Senior Vice President, Americas Partner Organization, Cicso * Mitchell Baker — chair (2003–present) and former CEO (2003–2008), Mozilla Foundation; chair (2005–present) and former CEO (2005–2008), Mozilla Corporation * Carol Bartz, PhD. — former President and CEO (2009–2011), Yahoo!; former chairman, president and CEO, Autodesk (1992–2006) * Kathleen Bayless Senior Vice President, CFO, and Treasurer, Synaptics * Jan Becker Senior Vice President, Human Resources at Autodesk (2000-present) * Nina Bhanap Chief Technology Officer (July 2009-), QuinStreet * Katherine Wu Brady Executive Vice President, E-Commerce and Registry, XOXO Group * Linda Breard Chief Financial Officer (January 2011-present), Quantum Corp. * Christine Brennan Senior Vice President, Human Resources, Neustar * Francoise Brougher — Global Business Lead, Square (July 2012 – Present) * Shona Brown — Senior VP, Google.org * Lisa Brummel - Executive Vice President, Human Resources, Microsoft * Judy Bruner Executive Vice President, Administration and Chief Financial Officer, SanDisk * Patty Brunton Vice President, Human Resources, j2 Global * Glynis Bryan Chief Financial Officer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Diane M. Bryant Senior Vice President, General Manager, Data Center Group, Intel * Ursula Burns, President (2010–present) and CEO (2009–present) of Xerox; formerly senior VP, Xerox (2000–2009). * JoAnne M. Butler Former Vice President, General Counsel and Secretary at Borland Software C * Debra L. Canner Senior Vice President of Human Resources at Akamai Technologies Inc. (June 2008-July 25, 2012) * Melanie K. Cary former Senior Vice President at Advent Software * Safra Catz, Co-president (2009–present), board member (2001–present) and CFO (2005–2008, 2011–present) of Oracle; formerly sole president (2004–2009). * Dr. JoMei Chang — founder and Chief Executive Officer of Vitria Technology, Inc. * Lily S. Chang Chief Technology Officer, Medsphere. Previously Chief Technology Officer, Advent Software * Blair Christie Senior Vice President and Chief Marketing Officer, Cisco * Claudia Cline Executive Vice President and General Counsel, Convergys Corporation * Jena Compton SVP - Human Resources, Acxiom D * Trudy Dai Chief Customer Officer, Alibaba Group * Weili Dai — Vice President and General Manager of Communications and Consumer Business, Marvell Technology Group, former COO and Executive Vice President. * Dorian Daley Senior Vice President, General Counsel, and Secretary, Oracle Corporation * Mary Ann Davidson Chief Security Officer, Oracle Corporation * Susan Decker former President of Yahoo (2007-2008), former chief financial officer and executive vice-president of finance and administration of Yahoo (2000-2007) * Wendy Dean — Senior Vice President of Engineering and Technical Operations, Sophos * Gayla J. Delly President & Chief Executive Officer, Benchmark Electronics * Robyn Denholm Executive Vice President, Chief Financial and Operations Officer, Juniper Networks * Stephanie G. DiMarco co-Founder, CEO and President of Advent Software * Debbie Dunnam Senior Vice President, Americas Services, Cisco * Karen Dykstra Executive Vice President and Chief Financial and Administrative Officer, AOL E * Nancy E. Egan General Counsel, Nanometrics * Judy Estrin — CEO Packet Design Management Company * Dana L. Evan former Executive Vice President of Finance and Administration and CFO at VeriSign (2001-2007) * Aicha Evans Vice President, General Manager, Platform Engineering Group, Intel * Tammy Evans Chief Financial Officer, Australia and New Zealand, IBM F * Kathleen Fanning Vice President, Worldwide Tax, Xerox * Ritu Favre Senior Vice President and General Manager of Biometrics Products Division (BPD), Synaptics * Lorraine H. Fenton former Vice President of Research and Development of SSA. Previously Chief Information Officer, Vice President of Information Technology of IBM. * Elizabeth A. Fetter Former Chief Executive Officer and President at Symmetricom Inc. Former President and Chief Executive Officer of Jacent Technologies, Inc. Former President and Chief Executive officer of QRS Corp. Former Chief Executive Officer of NorthPoint Communications Group Inc. * Carly Fiorina — former CEO of Hewlett-Packard (1999–2005) * Kathleen M. Fisher Chief Financial Officer at SonicWALL, former CFO at Adept Technology, former CFO at Borland Software. * Laura Fournier CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Executive VP/Treasurer (1998-2013), Compuware Corp * Sarah Frier — CFO and Operations Lead, Square (May 2013 – Present) G * Sue Gardner — executive director of the Wikimedia Foundation (2007–) * Jennifer Garrett Executive Vice President, National Enterprise Group, XO Group * Karen Gaydon Senior Vice President of Global Human Resources, Synaptics * Pamela J. George Former Senior Vice President Corporate Marketing at Sybase * Diane Gherson Senior Vice President, Human Resources, IBM * Jennifer Barrett Glasgow Chief Privacy Officer, Acxiom * Alison Gleeson Senior Vice President, Americas Sales, Cisco * Laura Goldberg Former Chief Operating Officer at Napster Inc. Former Senior Vice President Operations at Napster Inc. Former Chief Marketing Officer and Member of the Executive Management Team at LegalZoom.com Inc. * Lainie Goldstein Chief Financial Officer, TakeTwo Interactive * River Gong Executive Vice President of Worldwide Sales, Oplink * Christine M. Gorjanc Chief Financial Officer, NETGEAR * Monica Greenberg EVP, Business Affairs and General Counsel, LivePerson. * Diane Greene — co-founder, CEO and President, VMWare (1998–2008); Executive Vice President, EMC Corporation (2005-2008) * Mary Beth Gustafsson General Counsel and Chief Compliance Officer, ITT H * Gail Hamilton retired Executive Vice President of Symantec Corporation (-2005) * Ellen Hancock — executive at IBM, National Semiconductor (COO), Apple (CTO), Exodus (CEO) * Judi Hand Executive Vice President of Customer Growth Services, TeleTech * Melanie Haratunian Executive Vice President, General Counsel & Corporate Secretary, Akamai * Susan Hardman Senior Vice President, Specialty Products, Intersil * Patti S. Hart Chief Executive Officer, International Game Technology (2009-Present) * Kathy Henely Chief Operating Officer, Perficient * Amy Hood Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Microsoft * Lisa A. Hook President and Chief Executive Officer (October 2010-), Neustar * Patricia A. House co-founder, vice chairman, and senior vice president of strategy of C3, former co-founder, vice chairman, and previously executive vice president of Siebel Systems, I * Beatriz Infante former CEO at ENXSuite (2010-2010), former CEO at VoiceObjects (2006-2008), former Chairman, President & CEO at Aspect Communications (1998-2003), SVP Application Servers / Open Systems at Oracle (1993-1998), Co-Founder and Director Engineering at Momenta Computers (1989-1993), Director Software at Hewlett-Packard (1977 – 1989). J * Lisa Jackson - Vice President, Environmental Initiatives, Apple (2013 - Present) * Rebecca Jacoby Chief Information Officer and Senior Vice President, Cisco * Renée J. James President, Intel * Mary Lou Jepson, Founder & CEO of Pixel Qi * Helen K. Johnson Senior Vice President - Treasurer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Peggy Johnson Executive Vice President, Business Development, Microsoft * Ginger Jones former CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Senior VP, Plexus Corp * Sheila Jordan Senior Vice President, Chief Information Officer, Symantec K * Robin Kaminsky former Executive Vice President of Publishing at Activision Blizzard Inc. (June 2006-unknown) * Yvette Kanouff Senior Vice President and General Manager, Service Provider Video Software & Solutions Group, Cisco * Francine Katsoudas Senior Vice President and Chief Human Resources Officer, Cisco * Tracy Keogh Executive Vice President, Human Resources, HP * Heather J. Killen former Senior Vice President of International Operations at Yahoo! (1999-June 2001), former Vice President of International at Yahoo! (1998-1999) * Susan E. Knight Senior Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, MTS * Chua Sock Koong — CEO (2007–present), SingTel. Former deputy CEO and CFO, SingTel (2006–2007) * Kelly A. Kramer Senior Vice President, Corporate Finance, Cisco * Colette Kress EVP and Chief Financial Officer, NVIDIA. L * Janae Stow Lee Senior Vice President, Strategy (January 2014-present), Quantum Corp * Dana A. Leighty Vice President – Principal Accounting Officer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Cathie Lesjak Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer (January 2007-present), HP * Judy Lin Chief Product Officer at Silver Spring Networks, Inc. (July 2009-present), Senior Vice President and General Manager of Ethernet Switching Technology Group at Cisco Systems, Senior Vice President and General Manager for Fiery Division of Electronics for Imaging, Executive Vice President and General Manager of Security Services at VeriSign (2003-2007). * Lori Lipcaman Chief Financial Officer, Vishay Intertechnology. * Susan Lovegren Senior Vice President of Human Resources, Plantronics * Susan Lyne Brand Group CEO, AOL M * Cathy Malmrose — CEO of ZaReason * Robin Matlock Chief Marketing Officer, VMware * Marissa Mayer — President and CEO of Yahoo! (2012–present); former VP of Engineering, VP of Search Products & User Experience, Google * Ann Mather Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Pixar (1999-2004) * Katrinka McCallum Vice President of Management Solutions Business at Red Hat, previously Vice President of Investor Relations at Red Hat, former Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer at RiverSoft * Ivy Thomas McKinney Deputy General Counsel and Chief Ethics Officer, Xerox * Margaret McLean Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Chief Risk Officer, Teletech * Heidi M. Melin Chief Marketing Officer of Plex Systems(May 2013-present), former Chief Marketing Officer at Eloqua, Inc. (May 2012-2013), former Chief Marketing Officer and Executive Vice President of Taleo Corp. (May 16, 2011-2012), former Chief Marketing Officer and Senior Vice President of Polycom Inc. (September 2007-2011), former Vice-President, Marketing Services and Director of Creative Services at Hyperion Solutions Corp. (June 14, 2005- 2007), former Chief Marketing Officer at Oracle Corporation . * Marilyn Mersereau Senior Vice President, Marketing & Chief Marketing Officer, Plantronics * Kathy Mikells Corporate Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, Xerox * Ingrid Mittelstädt Chief Financial Officer, Executive Vice President, ROFIN * Linda V. Moore Chief Compliance Officer, Vice President and General Counsel of Marrone Bio Innovations, Inc. (March 2014-present), former Executive Vice President of Global HR, General Counsel and Secretary of Merix Corp (April 2007- April 2009) * Maxine L. Moreau Executive Vice President, Network Services at CenturyLink * Nicola Morris Senior Vice President, Corporate Development, WEX Inc * Anne Mulcahy — former President (2002–2010) and CEO (2001–2009) of Xerox * Gillian Munson Chief Financial Officer, XO Group N * Anne Nicolas — Founder and Lead Packager at http://mageia.org Mageia, partner in http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream * Lorrie M. Norrington former President (July 2008-September 2010) and Chief Operating Officer(January 2008-July 2008) of eBay Marketplaces at eBay, former President of eBay International, in Europe and Asia at Baazee.com, Inc. and eBay Inc. from (July 2006-January 2008), former Executive Vice President in the Office of the Chief Executive Officer from (August 2001-March 2005) and Executive Vice President for Small Business and Personal Finance (January 2002-March 2005) for Intuit O * Joanne Olsen Senior Vice President, North America Applications and Consulting, Global Cloud Services, Oracle Corporation P * Ellen Pao, head of business and partnerships and interim CEO, Reddit * Regina Paolillo Chief financial officer, chief administrative officer, and executive vice president, TeleTech * Lucy Peng Chief People Officer, Alibaba Group * Ana Pinczuk Senior Vice President, Global Enterprise Theater Services Sales, Cisco * Colleen M. Pouliot Former Senior Vice President, General Counsel & Secretary; Adobe Systems * Lise Poulos Executive Vice President, Chief Administrative Officer, Monster.com * Karen A. Puckett Executive Vice President and Chief Operating Officer at CenturyLink R * Denise L. Ramos Chief Executive Officer and President, ITT * Rebecca Ranninger Senior Vice President, Human Resources at Symantec (1997-present) * Hilary A. Rapkin Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Corporate Secretary, WEX Inc * Diana Reardon CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Executive VP, Amphenol Corp * Cindy Reese Senior Vice President, Worldwide Operations, Oracle Corporation. * Ms. Tami L. Reller Executive Vice President and the Chief Marketing Officer of Optum, former Corporate Vice President since January 2002 at Microsoft , former Chief Financial Officer of Microsoft Great Plains Business Solutions Inc., former Chief Financial Officer Great Plains Software * Joanne Rhode CEO and Founder of Axial Exchange, former COO and Director of Health IT Strategy of Red Hat * Jenifer Rinehart Senior Vice President, Human Resources, WEX Inc * Brett Robertson Vice President Corporate Development and General Counsel at Invuity Inc (2010 - present). Former Senior Vice President and General Counsel at StubHub, Inc (2006 - 2007). Former Executive Vice President and General Counsel at Ask Jeeves (2003 – 2006). * Tamesa Rogers Senior Vice President, Human Resources, NETGEAR * Carley Roney Cofounder and Chief Content Officer, XO Group * Lisa Joy Rosner Chief Marketing Officer (CMO), Neustar * Virginia Rometty — President, Chairman and CEO (2012–present), IBM * Sharon Rowlands - CEO, ReachLocal * Cynthia A. Russo Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, MICROS Systems, Inc. S * Sheryl Sandberg — COO (2008–present) and board member (2012–present), Facebook; VP of Global Online Sales & Operations, Google (2001–2008) * Linda S. Sanford Senior Vice President, Enterprise Transformation, IBM * Kristin Savilia Executive Vice President, Local Enterprise, XO Group * Robin Selden Chief Marketing Officer, NETGEAR * Margo Seltzer — co-founder and former CTO, Sleepycat Software * Pamela Sergeeff Executive Vice President, General Counsel and Corporate Secretary, Rovi * Kiran Mazumdar-Shaw — founder, chair and managing director, Biocon (1978–present) * Debora Shoquist EVP, Operations, NVIDIA. * Jane Silber — CEO (2010–present) and former COO (2004–2010), Canonical * Judith Sim Chief Marketing Officer, Oracle Corporation * Helene Simonet Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Coherent Inc. * Dawn Smith Senior Vice President, General Counsel, Chief Compliance Officer and Secretary, VMware * Denise Young Smith - Vice President, Worldwide Human Resources, Apple * Melissa D. Smith President and CEO, WEX Inc. * Nancy L. Smith Executive Vice President of Global Publishing at Electronic Arts Inc. since February 2010, former President of The Sims Division of Electronic Arts Inc (June 2007-November 2008), Executive Vice President of Electronic Arts Inc. (September 2005-June 2007), Executive Vice President and General Manager of North America Publishing of Electronic Arts Inc. (March 1998-September 2005), Executive Vice President of North American Sales of Electronic Arts Inc. (October 1996-March 1998), Senior Vice President of North American Sales and Distribution of Electronic Arts Inc. (July 1993-October 1996), Vice President of Sales of Electronic Arts Inc. (1988-1993) * Kristine A. Snow President, Cisco Capital, Cisco * Evelyn Cruz Sroufe former Senior Vice President of Worldwide Operations at Visio Corporation. Former Vice President at Microsoft Corporation * Marcia K. Sterling former Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Secretary at Autodesk (1995-2006) * Kimberly S. Stevenson Vice President, Chief Information Officer, Information Technology, Intel * Nada Stirratt Chief Revenue Officer and EVP, Acxiom * Pamela Strayer Senior Vice President & Chief Financial Officer, Plantronics * Lisa Su Chief Operating Officer, AMD T * Melissa M. Taub former Senior Vice President, General Counsel & Secretary at Priceline Group Inc. * Margaret L. Taylor former Senior Vice President of Corporate Operations, Chief Operating Officer, and Member of the Management Team at PeopleSoft (1989-1999). * Jackie Thorn Vice President, National and Emerging Technology Solutions, Perficient * Luanne Tierney - VP, Worldwide Partner Marketing, Juniper Networks * Kristin E. Trecker Senior Vice President, Chief Human Resources Officer, MTS * Debra A. Tummins senior vice president, Field Operations-Americas at BMC Software (2000-2002) * Lorraine Twohill Senior Vice President, Global Marketing, Google U * Jodi A. Uecker-Rust President of Sage Business Solutions, Sage Software, Inc. formerCorporate Vice President of Business Solutions with Microsoft, former Chief Operating Officer of Microsoft Dynamics Inc. (known as Great Plains Software Inc.) V * Bridget van Kralingen Senior Vice President, IBM Global Business Services, IBM * Sophie Vandebroek Xerox Chief Technology Officer and President, Xerox Innovation Group, Xerox * Alison Vanderhoof Senior Vice President and General Manager, Emerging Industries, WEX Inc. * Kathy P. Vrabeck Former President of Casual Entertainment Division (May 2007-July 2011), President of Activision Publishing (December 2003-May 2007) Executive Vice President of Global Publishing and Brand Management (September 2000-December 2003), Executive Vice President of Global Brand Management (August 1999 -August 2000) at Activision Blizzard. W * Karen Walker Senior Vice President, Marketing, Cisco * Padmasree Warrior — CTO at Cisco Systems (2007–present); formerly CTO at Motorola (2003–2007) * Ann E. Weiser retired Chief Human Resources Officer at Activision Blizzard (July 2008-August 2012) * Rachel Whetstone — Senior VP, Communications and Public Policy, Google * Nita White-Ivy Executive Vice President of Human Resources at BlackBerry (June 2014–Present), former Vice President, Worldwide Human Resources at Sybase, Inc. (January 1998 – December 2012) * Meg Whitman — President and CEO of HP (September 2011-present, Chairman (July 2014-present); former President and CEO of eBay (March 1998 – March 2008) * Mary Agnes Wilderotter Chairman (2006-present) and CEO of Frontier Communications (2006-present), former senior vice president of worldwide public sector operations at Microsoft (2002-2004), former CEO of Wink Communications (1997-2002) * Laura L. Woodburn Former Vice President, Engineering at Kronos Incorporated * Susan Wojcicki — Senior Vice President, YouTube, Google * Maggie Wu Chief Financial Officer, Alibaba Group * Peg Wynn Vice President, Human Resources at Telenav. Former VP, Human Resources at Qualcomm. Former Senior VP of Human Resources at Adobe Systems Y * Shirley Yin Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, Oplink * Tae Yoo Senior Vice President, Corporate Affairs, Cisco * Qin Yuan General Manager of China, Oplink Women on boards of directors of tech companies (Excluding managers of companies joining their own boards, who are listed above.) A * Betty Alewine Director, Rockwell Automation Inc C * Janice Chaffin retired President, Divisional, Symantec Corp, Director, PTC Inc, Director, International Game Technology (September 2010 - Present) * Pamela Craig - VMWare Inc, Akamai Technologies Inc, (former CFO, Accenture PLC) D * Bishhakha Datta — Wikimedia Foundation (2010–present) * Susan Decker Intel, LegalZoom, formerly Pixar Animation Studios (2004-2006) * Dina Dublon Microsoft F * Nancy D. Frame Nominating and Corporate Governance Committee Chairperson and Compensation Committee Member – Director since 1999, Retired Deputy Director of the United States Trade and Development Agency, Daktronics G * Diane Greene — Google (2012–present), Intuit, MIT Corporation. * Jill A. Greenthal Senior Advisor in Private Equity at the Blackstone Group, Director at Akamai * Christina A. Gold Director, ITT (1997-present), Former Chief Executive Officer, The Western Union Company H * Gail Hamilton Director at Arrow Electronics, Director at OpenText Corp., Director at Ixia * Ann Die Hasselmo Director(1993-present) & chair of the Governance/Nominating Committee, Acxiom * Joan E. Herman Director and member of audit committee, Convergys. * Dawn Hudson Director NVIDIA (July 2013-present). I * Beatriz Infante Director at Liquidity Services, Inc (May 2014 – Present), Director at Emulex (May 2012 – Present), Director at Sonus Networks (January 2010 – Present), Director at 1010data (April 2012 – April 2014), Director at Netli (2005 – 2007, Acquired by Akamai) J * Dr. Shirley Ann Jackson (president of Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute) IBM (2005-present) * Susan James Director, Chairperson of Audit Committee, member of Governance and Nominating Committee, Coherent Inc. * Mercedes Johnson Director, Intersil (August 2005-present), Micron Technology (June 2005-present), Juniper Networks (May 2011-present), Storage Technology Corporation (January 2004-August 2005) * Ginger Jones Director, Libbey Inc * Andrea Jung - Apple K * Maria M. Klawe Microsoft L * Geraldine B. Laybourne Director, Symantech (January 2008-present), also Chairman of the Board, Defy Media , former chairman and CEO of Oxygen Media. * Teri L. List-Stoll Microsoft M * Ann Mather Google (2005–present), Glu Mobile Inc (September 2005-present), Netflix, Inc (July 2010-present), Shutterfly, Inc (May 2013-present), Solazyme, Inc. (April 2011-present). * Rebecca A. McDonald Director, ITT (December 2013-Present) Former Chief Executive Officer, Laurus Energy, Inc. * Mary Meeker — Square (2011–present) R * Ruthann Quindlen Director Rovi, Director Georgetown University (2003-), managing member of Institutional Venture Partners (IVP), S * Anita M. Sands Director, Symantech (October 2013-present) * Marjorie Scardino Director, Twitter (Chairman, MacArthur Foundation) * Anna M. Seal Director, CDI (2010 - Present) * Naomi O. Seligman (senior partner at Ostriker von Simson) Director (2005-present) and member of the Compensation Committee (2006-present), Oracle Corporation, Director at Akamai * Regina O. Sommer Vice President and Chief Financial Officer (January 2002-March 2005) of Netegrity, Inc. Director at WEX Inc, SoundBite Communications, Inc, ING Direct, and Insulet Corporation T * Margaret L. Taylor Director at Nightfire Software, Inc., Director at Abilizer Solutions, Inc., Director at Katmango, Director at Aravo Solutions, Inc., Director at Emagia Corporation, Director at Authernative, Inc., former Director at Ondisplay, Inc.(1999-2012) * Shirley Tilghman — Google (2005–present) * Christine A. Tsingos Director, Nanometrics V * Suzanne M. Vautrinot Director, Symantech (October 2013-present) W * Susan L. Wagner - Apple * Kat Walsh — Wikimedia Foundation (2006–present), chair (2012–present) * Cher Wang — HTC (1997–present, present chair of the board) * Mary Agnes Wilderotter Director at Xerox * Tracey D. Weber Director, International Game Technology (July 2013 - Present), Chief Operating Officer, Gilt (September 2013 - Present) * Alice Wiegand — Wikimedia Foundation (2012–present) * Mary Winston Plexus Y *Sun Yafang — chair of Huawei (1999–present) See also * List of tech companies founded by women Category:Women tech industry executives Category:Lists of women